


To See You Happy Again

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst and Feels, Bad Parent Asmodeus (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Break Up, Emotionally Hurt Alec Lightwood, Emotionally Hurt Magnus Bane, Feelings, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Heartbreaking, M/M, Post-Break Up, Post-Episode: s03e18 The Beast Within, The Author ships Malec, Tissue Warning, post the deal with Asmodeus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24023380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: Alec closed the deal so Magnus could be happy, the shadowhunter knew that he cannot get what he wants, life taught him that, to be happy again it is not something that he ever considered. Everything has a price.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 16
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The fabulous work belongs to Cassandra Clare, thank you for creating the Shadow world.

Alec was emotionally drained, and heartbroken, he was miserable without Magnus, but if he had to break up with his love of his life to give the warlock his magic again, then it would be worth it.

The shadowhunter knew that everything in his life came with a price, life taught him that, he just never thought that it will hurt that much.

At least Magnus was happy now, Alec thought, he has his magic and immortality back, and in time Magnus could find a new love for himself.

Alec knew that if he will come face to face with the warlock it might not end well for him, and the shadowhunter did not wish to be near him, it would have broken his heart, and he didn’t want Asmodeus to take the magic back if he found himself explaining to Magnus why he did what he did to him.

Emotions were nothing but distraction anyhow, he should keep them bottled up, Alec knew that Jace felt something, even though he told him that he broke up with Magnus out of his own volition, he could not get the words out for why he did so, Alec told him to keep his mind on the mission to save Clary, at least one of them should have the happy ending he wanted.

Even after they saved Clary, he hid his feelings, he did not wish his parabatai to ask him about them, Jace had Clary now, and he knew that Izzy had Simon, he felt like a fifth wheel, and it was fine by him.

He knew that he will not have the happy ending that he dreamed of, he knew it, and it was fine, after all, everything came with a price, and that was his price.

His broken heart, he will never be happy, and Magnus probably would not want anything to do with him ever again.


	2. Chapter 2

He was that close to erasing all of Alexander’ memories out of his mind, but his father, the king of Edom, Asmodeus, was the one that stopped him from doing so.

His heart was broken, Magnus believed that Alexander loved him, and would do everything for him, but he was no different from his past encounters, maybe his father was right after all.

A few days later, he was surprise to see Maryse knocking on the door of the loft, looking at him with surprise while she thought she will be seeing Lorenzo, but here he was.

Maryse told him about the ring, which shocked him to his core, but it was a mystery to him, why would Alexander break up with him if he wanted to propose to him, something was not right.

Then, Maryse was the one to ask the question, the question which caused him to be reminded of his father walking toward him in the cold street, just like his heart, which was broken moments ago, when the shadowhunter said those horrible words.

The price of a broken heart to bring his magic and immortality back, he wondered if he would see Alexander, see him smile again, he wanted to see the other man happy.

He will find his man after he will deal with his father, now he knew the truth.

It took him time to track Alexander, Alicante was attacked by demons, he could see Isabelle and Alexander standing there, ready to shoot and kill the hoard of demons that were coming toward them, Izzy looked scared, but his shadowhunter, he seemed to have accepted his fate.

Magnus shot magic over the demons, killing them and then faced the shadowhunters, “Sorry I’m late, traffic was hell.”

Izzy seemed happy to see him, Alexander looked at him with concern like he was afraid of someone.

Magnus aimed to fix it, he could see the sadness in his eyes, he tried to stay composed even though he looked like he was going to collapse every second.

“Asmodeus can’t come between us again. I know about the deal. And why you did what you did. It’s… it’s okay. I-” Magnus told him but before he could add more, Alec kissed him.

Magnus could see a smile lingering on the shadowhunter’s face as he waved his hand and rings appeared in his other hand.

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood, will you marry me?”

“Only if you’ll marry me too.”

Magnus aimed to see his Alexander always happy, that was his goal.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will love to know what you think of the last part.
> 
> Thank you for reading. 💖


End file.
